yakeen hai
by Dream princes
Summary: hey guys an other shocking and different os for you guys its for my friend ritesh on his request so plz read and review


**hey guys here is an other new concept os I know aghar main man ko hide karo gi to ap ko pata hai main zayada daya sir ka hi pairing kar ti hu isse lia is bar girl ko chupa rahi hu akhar main pata chalae ga its for ritesh to ap nay bola tah aky leakho to leakh rahi hu main aur wohi epi ko leakh rahi hu different style main name to mujhe bhi yaad nahi bas thoda boht yaad hai to thodi addition kar li and readers I know jab ap ko end main girl pata chale gi to ap ghusa hoagy isse lia ahker taak hide kar rahi hu take ap chaho to shreya ko imagine kar lo but bura review maat do ha **

**so no more bakwase **

IN BUREAU

a beautiful girl with black hairs which end below her shoulder fair complexion wearing a black pant and red shirt is standing on a stull taking out some files and daya enter bureau and his foot hit the stull and she is suppose to fall but daya hold her in his arms and file papers fall on them and cute eye lock her hands are around his neck and his are around her waist

back ground song

**HULCHUL HUI **

**ZARA SHOR HUA **

**DIL CHOR HUA**

**TERI AUR HUA **

**ASSI CHHOOO LE JAB HAWA**

**ISHQ HUA HI HUA**

**ASSI CHHOOO LE JAB HAWA **

**ISHQ HUA HI HUA **

**HULCHUL HUI ZARA SHOR HUA**

**DIL CHOR HUA**

**HULCHUL HUI ZARA SHOR HUA**

**DIL CHOR HUA**

main time abhi and sachin enter bureau and see them like that smile and cough and daya and that girl come out of their world and daya put her down and they sit down on ground and start collecting papers and daya give her paper and get up she to get up and go to her desk

abhi go closer to daya;ye kiya ho raha tha

daya;kaha kai ho raha tha

abhi;wohi jo hor raha tah ye bureau hai yah lovers point chupke chupke romance ha

daya;kia bol rahai ho har kisse ko apnay jiasa samjha hai

abhi;isse kahtay hai ulta chur kutware ko katay

daya;matlab

abhi;are tum do no khud ek dusary main khoay thay aur muhe bol rahai ho piyaar hogia kia

daya;abhi tum na bas karo

abhi;are shuru to apne kia bas hum kare

daya;koi kaam nahi hai nad go from their

abhi;hogia hai tujhe ko to piyaar sajna lakh kar lay to inkar sajna

and go from their after some time case is reported they go to crime spot

acp to girl :deakho tum isse ladki kay sath ruko is ka khiyal rakhna sadmay main hai khuch ghalat na karday

girl ;ji sir main khiyaal rakhu gi naina ka

and acp go from their girl is sitting on a couch when her phone ring she go to balcony to receive call

on call

girl;ha daya sir

daya;wo theak to hai na deakho use akela maat chodna wo apni jaan leanay ki bhi koshish bhi kar sakti hai

girl ji sir main khiyal rakho gi

and she hear door opening voice and look toward door naina is running girl run behind her naina is running very fast and girl is running behind her and naina jump in pool girl want to save her but she don't know swimming main time duo and acp come and daya jump in pool and come with her dead body

acp to girl ;tumhai bola tha na uska khiyaal rakhna phir ye kiase hua ha

girl (crying )sir wo main main wo

acp;kia ha main wo kar rahi ho

daya;sir is main iske kia ghalti use naina ki dimaghe halt theak nahi thi isse lia wo apni jaan lainay ki koshish pehle bhi kar chuke hai

abhi;ha sir daya theak kah raha hai is main is ki kia ghalti

girl is crying badly and then she see naina in bushes and shout everyone run toward her

daya;kia hua

girl; sir wo naina

daya;kaha koi nahi hai

girl open her eyes ;sir maine use deakha

acp;tum kia bol rahi hu uske lash yeh rahi

girl; sir amine use deakha main sach bol rahi hu

acp;tum ghar jao aur aram karo

girl ;per sir

acp;its an order

and girl go her house at night

girl;main kia karo kia sach main wo mera wahem tha maine use deakha to tah wo thi yah nahi shahed use na bacha pane ka sadma hi hoga and she move toward dinning table and take a glass full of water to drink but see again see naina by her window and scream glass fall from her hand and she start crying and after some time open her eyes and see their is no one and next day in forensic lab

girl is scared and her eyes are red daya notice this and go closer to her

daya;kia hua tum bimare lag rahi ho

girll; sir wo kaal meray ghar aye thi maine use deakah

daya;kisse

girl ;naina ko

daya;per ye kiase ho sakta hai wo mar `chuke hai

acp;ha aur tum bhi kia freddy ki tarha atma main yakeen rakhti ho

girl ;per sir main sach bol rahi hu wo thi

acp;atma

daya;sir aghr wo bol rahi hai to ho sakt hai aisa hi ho

acp;ab tum bhi atma main yakeen karnay lagay

daya;nahi sir per deakhne main kia harj hai

acp;ok to tum aur aaj ruko is kay ghar deakhte hai atma ati hai yah nahi

daya;ok sir

at night in girl house

girl ;thank you sir

daya;kiss lia

girl wo apne mere baat per yakeen kia isse lia

daya;tum sach hi to bol rahi thi aghar aisa nahi hota to tum nahi bolti

girl ;ha sir and then she move from their and see naina in window and shout daya go closer to her

daya;kia hua

girl sir wo and daya see naina and run toward her and catch her she is naina sister cid team come and arrest her

in girl house she is sacred so daya stay with her give her some water she drink it

girl ;thanks sir

daya;ab kisse lia

girl ;wo apne hi to use pakda kisse ko mujhe per yakeen nahi tha per ap ko kiyon tha

daya;wo

girl ;boliya na

daya(smile and hold her hands )kiyon kai main tumse piyaar karta hu aur mujhe pura yakeen tah kay tum jhut nahi bol rahi

girl;sach mian pa muje piyaar karte hai

daya;ha aur tum

girl ;main bhi apse boht piyaar karti hu I really love you and hug him he to hug her

daya ;I love you

and separate her from hug cup her face kiss her forehead ,eyes ,cheeks,lips with passion she to kiss him and then break and again hug him

girl ;I love you

daya;I love you to kaveri

** THE END **

**A/N different hai malum hai shocked hai per plz don't mid irs for my friend ritesh he ask me to write on them so I write you can imagine shreya here but bura review maat dena tahnks for reading and do review**

**bye take care **


End file.
